


Life

by AliceAuroraRose



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Big Bang Challenge, Comfort, Difficult Decisions, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Help, Idols, Inspiration, Love, Mentors, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Problems, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, motivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAuroraRose/pseuds/AliceAuroraRose
Summary: (Note: This is just a little idea...I don't know if I'm going to realise this.)What if some of the most famous idols would have to take part of a big project?What if they had to work together?Big Bang, BTS, Seventeen, Got7 and some more groups decided to take part in a challenge. They'll have to make some kind of teacher/mentor for different kind of kids and teenagers.Will they succeed? And what kind of conflicts will emerge?Because one thing is sure...the idols will become much more than just some teachers for their pupils...they'll become the persons who are helping them, who will lead them into their future, who will protect them, who will teach and maybe somehow form them.But maybe the new lifestyle will also teach something to our precious idols?Who knows how life will go?(Note: I'm open for any ideas right now. You can still suggest your OC for the story. No underage relationships but Im open for relationships in general^^ Best would be if you just read the first chapter. It explains everything.)





	Life

Well...this story idea just came to my head. I'm open for any ideas/suggestions.  
So I thought that this "scenario" would play in some kind of school. The idols (also open for other groups to add) would act as teachers.  
The school would be filled with different kind of pupils. I think the age would be from 14-20. So love storeys between teachers and pupils (mostly OCs) would be possible.

If you want to suggest OCs for the storeys then let me know :)

In general, this story will just be filled with a lot of scenarios. But I think it would be sweet to see how the idols will help some kids growing up and finding their path.  
I'm just weak for soft things...

Just tell me if this would be a good story to write or if you have any suggestions. 

(Title/Fandoms/Tags will probably be edited...)


End file.
